


Go a little hotter

by notallbees



Series: A little tenderness [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Violence, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pet Names, Powerplay, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Shaming, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bucky's hands were shaking when he stepped into the department store the following weekend. It wasn't Hudson's—he didn't plan to spend that much—but he'd still taken the subway all the way to Manhattan to avoid the risk of seeing someone he knew. It wasn't really their reaction he was really worried about, though. There wasn't anything too scandalous about him buying lingerie, except perhaps in the eyes of his ma; the reaction he was most frightened of was Steve's. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go a little hotter

It was late, and they were both a couple of drinks worse for wear. They’d been to dance at the Horn and Hardart, more just for the excuse to get close and get each other riled up in public than because they wanted to dance _together_. Bucky wouldn’t have minded a turn on the dancefloor, maybe a little smooch, but he figured Steve would be a hard sell. 

Still, they’d been right in each other’s space for a couple of hours, talking in low voices and laughing and driving one another absolutely _crazy_ with hinting at what they’d do when they got home. Needless to say that by the time they were heading up the stairs to Steve’s place, Bucky was half mad with wanting him. 

“Quit jabbing me with that thing,” Steve grumbled as he unlocked the door. He was still between roommates, so Bucky stayed over as often as not. He’d find excuses to help where he could, anywhere that Steve wouldn’t notice; if he complained, Bucky just took the favor back in affection. 

Steve got the door open and pushed inside, darting away so that Bucky couldn’t rub up against his ass anymore. Not that Bucky cared about his ass specifically; any part of Steve was good to rub up on and pet and kiss, so long as Steve would let him. 

“Go wash up,” Steve said impatiently while Bucky slipped his shoes off. 

Bucky didn’t waste time. Steve’s mood could turn on a dime, and if he was in any way up for letting Bucky be sweet on him, he didn’t intend to miss it. He pulled off his jacket as he went into Steve’s bedroom, and snapped his suspenders down over his shoulders so he could unfasten his shirt. 

Steve glanced in through the open doorway and rolled his eyes affectionately. “Take your pants off, Bucky, jeez.”

It made him grin; Steve’s tone was akin to telling him to get his feet off the table, or to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He liked the way Steve didn’t make a big thing of this, didn’t expect any romance or special treatment. 

Bucky stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, and he’d barely finished running a rag over his armpits and between his legs when Steve stormed in and hustled him onto the bed. Bucky was already a little turned on just from the atmosphere in the apartment, and from running the wet rag over his prick. Steve frowned at where his underwear poked out when he pushed Bucky onto his back. 

“What’s that for?” Steve asked in a sharp, teasing voice, scraping his nails down Bucky’s chest as he settled on top of his thighs. 

“Just happy to see you,” Bucky said, wrapping his hands around Steve’s waist. 

Steve shook his head. “Hands off. Christ, you think some nice girl wants you pawing at her like that? You ain’t even gonna kiss her first?”

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve leaned down towards him. “Stevie–”

“You even know how to kiss?" Steve whispered, his mouth an inch from Bucky’s. “We oughta practice more often. I’d be ashamed of you taking all those girls out and not even showin' 'em a good time.”

For a second he was worried that Steve would pull away again, but he came into the kiss without complaint when Bucky slid his fingers into Steve’s soft hair. It was the kind of kiss Bucky loved: gentle and unhurried, with just a little bite to it, the promise of much more to come. Steve didn’t kiss him all that often, but sleepy and drunk were good times to catch him. If Bucky kissed him in the right mood, Steve would be pliable and eager and stow his complaints for once about Bucky treating him like a dame.

Pulling away after a minute, Steve shuffled Bucky’s underwear down enough to pull his prick out and cupped it with both hands. 

“Jesus, look at the size of this thing,” Steve teased, sounding displeased as he stroked it aimlessly. 

“You still ain’t over that?” Bucky muttered, blushing. “It’s not _that_ big.”

“It’s like a battering ram,” Steve disagreed. “You oughta lay siege on Troy with it, put it to good use for a change.”

That got a laugh out of Bucky. “Who’s sieging Troy these days?”

To his shock, Steve let go of his dick and backhanded him around the face. It wasn’t all that hard, but it took him by surprise. He brought his hand up to his cheek to feel the hot, startled skin where Steve had slapped him. Steve looked as stunned as Bucky felt. 

It had never happened before. Steve was rough with him sometimes: most times, in fact. He’d push Bucky around or pull his hair, maybe scratch him up and bite. But he’d never yet _hit_ him. For a moment they stared at one another. Steve looked like he was about to apologize, so Bucky quickly cut him off.

“Sorry,” he said, lowering his eyes and dropping his hand to his thigh. “You’re right.”

“Bucky, I–”

“It _is_ too big,” Bucky insisted.

Steve made a soft noise, a quiet intake of breath. When he spoke, his voice was stern again, but there was more warmth to it. “You bet it is.” He reached down to grip Bucky’s cock painfully hard. “So big and greedy,” he muttered. “Maybe I shouldn’t give you what you want at all. You’ll go thinking you can have it anytime, that maybe being such a monster is a good thing–”

“God, please,” Bucky gasps, tilting his hips towards Steve. “Please let me have it, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good.”

Steve smirked at him. “We’ll see about that.” He started to stroke Bucky, slow and teasing, nowhere near enough to get him off. You're pretty quiet tonight, huh? Not gonna talk to me, baby? Tell me what you want?"

"Shut it," Bucky said with a shudder. "Since when did I start being your baby?"

"Since you spent the whole night making eyes at me on the dancefloor, you sap."

Bucky felt his face get hot, but Steve could go jump in the river if he felt like making fun of that. "You were the only one worth lookin' at."

Steve's hand slowed a moment and he gave Bucky a curious look. "God you talk shit when I'm getting you off," he said at last with a dismissive shake of his head. 

“I mean it,” Bucky murmured. He reached for Steve, moving slow as if trying not to spook him. Bucky was pushing his luck, but it wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last. 

Steve’s eyes went wide and he didn’t complain when Bucky cupped his cheek, or when he ran his thumb down the side of Steve’s neck, pressing firmly. “Buck,” Steve said, barely above a whisper.  
Bucky smiled. “Yeah, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Sweetheart, is it?” Steve said, lowering his eyes while his cheeks reddened. “Next you’ll be spouting some nonsense again about putting me in a dress. All that shit about spending your paycheck in the ladies department at Hudson’s.”

“Nuh uh,” Bucky said, pulling him close. He pressed his face into the side of Steve’s neck and inhaled the musky sweat at his collarbone, then he bit down gently on the tendons in his neck. “You’re my guy, I know that. But you’re the closest thing I got to a sweetheart.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile; Bucky hadn’t scared him off just yet. “Next you’ll be wanting to sit up in the back row at the movies.” Before Bucky could come up with a response, Steve patted him firmly on the chest and grabbed his dick again. “Alright then, sweetheart of mine, you’ve had your punishment for tonight so, if you behave, you can have something nice.”

Bucky nodded. “I will, I’ll behave.”

“I know,” Steve said, bending to kiss his mouth, before working his way slowly down, over Bucky’s chest and stomach, all the way down to his dick.

 

 

Bucky's hands were shaking when he stepped into the department store the following weekend. It wasn't Hudson's—he didn't plan to spend that much—but he'd still taken the subway all the way to Manhattan to avoid the risk of seeing someone he knew. It wasn't really their reaction he was really worried about, though. There wasn't anything too scandalous about him buying lingerie, except perhaps in the eyes of his ma; the reaction he was most frightened of was Steve's. 

He made his way up to the lingerie department. He'd left early, so there weren't too many Saturday shoppers just yet, but the place would fill up fast. Bucky wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. The displays were subtle, not too much on show, so the place didn't look tawdry, but Bucky had to admit right away that he was in over his head.

One of the sales girls came up to him after a minute with a polite smile. 

"Help you, sir?"

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and laughed self consciously. "I guess you can tell I ain't—I haven't done this before."

She laughed too and her smile became more genuine. "That's alright, I'm here to help. Something for your girl?"

"Yeah," Bucky said quietly. "She, ah—"

"You know her measurements?"

He shook his head, cursing himself. He should've thought of that and borrowed his ma's measuring tape. "Sorry, I guess I don't. She, uh—she's not small though."

She smiled kindly. "Bigger than me, would you say?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, honey, she ain't slim."

"Okay," she said, laughing at him gently. She took a half step away towards a cabinet and gestured him over. "How about I show you a few things and you can tell me what looks right?" 

"You think that'll work?"

She gave him a flirty look. "I'm sure you know how much space she takes up between your hands, hmm?"

"I guess so," Bucky muttered, blushing a little at the involuntary thought of Steve in his arms. He could almost picture Steve in something off the display; a slip maybe, with his skinny little stork legs poking out from under a scrap of lace; a pair of nylons to make his slim thighs shine. But the thing was, Bucky didn’t really want Steve dressed up like a dame. He liked Steve for who—and what—he was already. He liked the rough down on Steve’s belly and the back of his neck; he ached for the musky stink of Steve’s armpits and crotch after a long day or a long fuck; most of all, he loved Steve’s hands, the callused fingertips and scabbed knuckles.

“I can show you something else,” the girl said, sounding a little anxious. “If you gave me an idea of what you want—”

Bucky blinked down at the selection of loose cotton camisoles and panties. They weren’t terribly fancy, but they were pretty and delicate looking. He was surprised by how much he wanted them, and how much he couldn’t stand the thought of buying something, here, for himself. He didn’t know how he’d ever show them to Steve if he did it.

“Bucky?” said a familiar voice behind him. “Bucky Barnes, is that you?”

His shoulders drew up sharply, but he forced a smile before turning around. “Well hey there, Marnie,” he said awkwardly.

Unfortunately, the shop girl got the wrong idea. “Oh! Is this your lady friend?” she asked brightly, smiling at Marnie. 

Marnie snorted unattractively. “In his dreams,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Didn’t know you were already seein’ someone new, Bucky.”

He felt sick and stupid. Instinct told him to deny it, but what excuse could he have for being there if not to shop for a girl? And he was sharp enough to realize that if he told her no then she’d probably spread some silly rumor about him being a pervert: hanging around the lingerie department for no good reason. Bucky’s stomach turned. That’s what he was, after all. A pervert.

“It’s nobody you know,” he said, shrugging. “My folks ain’t met her yet but I’m introducing them soon.”

She pretended to look interested. “Oh yeah? So who is this girl, how’d you meet her?”

“Uh, through Steve,” he said quickly. “She’s in a drawing class or somethin’.”

“Wow,” she said mockingly. “Got yourself someone real cultured, huh? Someone as cultured as Rogers.”

Bucky bit the side of his tongue to keep it in his mouth. He took a breath. “Yeah,” he said, pretending to misunderstand. “There’s nothing you could tell them about art, I’ll promise you that.” He made a show of glancing at his watch. “Hell, I oughta find my sister, she’s here somewhere. I’ll see you on Monday, Marnie.”

“You betcha, Bucky,” she said, watching him with a shrewd expression as he quickly made an exit.

 

 

By the time he got back to Brooklyn, Bucky had worried himself near to pieces over it all. He wasn’t too concerned about what Marnie might say; a rumor was never nice, but most people knew she was a silly gossip, and they’d take whatever she said about him with a pinch of salt—or so he hoped. On the other hand, there was the chance she’d blab to Bucky's pa about his supposed new girlfriend. He’d have to answer a hundred questions about who she was, when they’d met, why he hadn’t mentioned her yet. And underneath all of that was the knowledge that he’d become the thing he’d never thought he could be: a pervert. An invert. A freak. 

Bucky still couldn’t see the real harm in wanting to kiss a fella as much as he wanted to kiss a dame, especially not if the fella was Steve, but a guy wanting to buy himself ladies’ underwear? A regular Joe, a guy who was right on the level—or so everyone thought—going into a nice store for decent folk and trying to buy himself some panties? Bucky couldn’t spin that any way but strange.

He was so wrapped in thought that he didn’t even notice Steve hurrying towards him from over the road, not until he heard a familiar wheeze right behind him and instinctively turned to wait.

“You dolt,” Steve gasped when he caught up. “I was yellin’ right across the street for you!”

Bucky put his arm around Steve’s shoulder and forced a smile. “Sorry, pal.”

“You were half the world away,” Steve said, grinning at him, his cheeks and eyes bright. Bucky was relieved at least to have caught him in a good mood; he could only imagine the fight they might get into if Steve was in a snit too. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said, waving a hand to dismiss it. “You goin’ home?”

Steve nodded excitedly. “Father Michael knows a guy who owns some kinda business down at the yard in Red Hook, he needs some new signs painting. I go see him on Monday.”

“Buddy that’s great,” Bucky said, pulling him in a little closer. Unusually for him, Steve reached around his waist and squeezed him back for a few moments, no doubt carried away by his own excitement enough that he didn’t care if they caught any looks. “Let’s drop by Frankie’s, I’ll buy you a soda.”

“Alright,” Steve said, letting go of him again. “But next week, I’m treating _you_.”

They spent a lazy half hour in the diner. Steve lingered over his egg cream and Bucky picked half-heartedly at a ham sandwich while Steve chattered excitedly at him. Eventually Steve either ran out of things to say or got bored of Bucky not responding, and he fell silent and started to kick Bucky under the table instead.

“Quit it,” Bucky said after the first kick, moving his feet out of the way, but Steve just slumped lower in his seat and did it again. “Steve! Lay off, you little punk.”

“What’s _with_ you today, huh?”

Bucky opened his mouth to snap out a response, but Steve didn’t look annoyed. He was wearing a smirk, but his eyes were soft and worried. Bucky carefully pressed his calf up next to Steve’s and rubbed their ankles together a little. “If I tell you, you’re gonna piss your drawers laughing at me.”

Steve covered his mouth to hide a loud burst of laughter. “Okay,” he said, grinning. “Lemme have it.”

“Not here,” Bucky murmured, glancing around. 

“C’mon then.” Steve got to his feet and slung his jacket on. “Let’s go upstairs for coffee.”

They got upstairs, and Bucky politely ignored Steve gasping for breath when they reached the fifth floor landing, waiting with his hands in his pockets while Steve unlocked the door and boiled some water. 

"Remember the other night?” Bucky asked, once they were settled. “A couple of weeks back.”

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Should I?"

"That night at the dance hall," Bucky said, looking down at his coffee. "With Marnie. You know, when she—”

“Said a bunch of lies about you to her cotton-headed friends, yeah.”

Bucky looked away. “Yeah. And after, we, uh—"

"Screwed like rabbits?"

Bucky caught Steve’s wry expression and blushed. "Yeah. You remember what I was talking about?"

"I dunno, Buck, you talk about a lot of stuff when you're getting fresh with me."

"God," Bucky groaned, passing his free hand over his eyes. "Shit about some girly underwear, that's all."

Steve's expression hardened. "That was a joke."

Bucky glanced away, his stomach coiling unhappily. He wanted to agree, to laugh it off with Steve, but he didn't know how.

"Jesus and Mary," Steve muttered, getting annoyed. "No, Bucky, you're cracked, I told you, I ain't doing that, not even for you—"

"I'm not asking!" Bucky almost shouted. 

Steve fell silent, looking surprised more than obedient. 

"I'm not asking _you_ to wear anything," Bucky said quietly, looking anywhere but at Steve. He set down his coffee and wrung his fingers together to stop himself from fidgeting. He forced a smile. "I thought you'd laugh. Before I ran into you I went to look at buyin' somethin'. For me." He sighed, and his smile became more bitter and self deprecating than he meant it to. "And guess who was there? Marnie Donati. Now she thinks I've got some girl on the side I'm keeping secret."

It was a few moments before Steve replied. When he did, his voice was dull and shaking with quiet fury. "You—you think I need a girl?" 

Bucky looked up at him, confused. "Huh?"

Steve's expression twisted unhappily. "I—I dunno what you think I need, Bucky, but I can tell you right now, you playing as a girl for me ain't it."

"I'm not—" Bucky pushed his chair back quickly. "Forget it. I never said a word."

"Buck," Steve said, getting to his feet and coming after him. "Bucky, wait—" 

"You know any girls at school?" Bucky said quickly. 

Steve frowned. "Girls? What for?"

"To set me up, for the girl Marnie thinks I'm seeing."

"Marnie? The hell are you talking about?" Steve reached out and touched his arm. "Bucky, talk to me, fella."

Bucky ducked his head and shook it slightly, before forcing on a big false grin. "Gotta have somebody to take home to my folks, don't I? Marnie's gonna tell my dad I've got some girl stashed away and then they'll have to meet her."

"But—" Steve began, then broke off, looking confused. "Why not just tell 'em it's Marnie making up stories?" He sighed and shook his head. "I mean—you could come along to my drawing class if you want. There'd be no point me askin' on your behalf, they'd just think I was trying it for myself."

Bucky nodded eagerly. "Sure, sure, I'll come on Tuesday."

"No you won't," Steve said, looking thoroughly confused. "Classes are done for the summer, remember?"

"Aw, damn." Bucky stuck his hands in his pockets. "I hadn't thought of that."

Steve made a frustrated sound and reached up to grab Bucky's shoulders. "Buck, c'mon, what's eating you?"

He would've done better to not look at Steve right then, but Bucky couldn't help himself. Steve was staring up into his face, his eyes wide and worried and his mouth parted just a little. Bucky moved before he knew he'd done it, cupping Steve's face and kissing him softly. 

"Bucky," Steve muttered against his lips, startled by the kiss. Normally they waited until after dark. He didn't pull away though, even if he didn't return it with much enthusiasm. Steve turned his head, and Bucky kissed the side of his neck instead. "Buck, hey, c'mon honey, what's this all about?"

Bucky shuddered a little to hear Steve call him that; Steve didn't go for using pet names so much, not the way Bucky did, and he was surprised by the way it made him shiver. He realized that it didn't matter that Steve would think he was a pervert, that there was something wrong with him maybe, Bucky didn't care. 

"It's not about wanting a girl," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper, against Steve's neck. The right side, luckily, to catch his good ear. "Not for either of us, it ain't that at all." He licked his bottom lip nervously and his tongue grazed the skin below Steve's right ear, drawing a soft noise out of Steve. "I'm just—I'm wrong in the head, Steve, I can't help it, it ain't that I wanna be a girl, not even your girl, but—"

"Shhh, shh," Steve whispered, rubbing his back gently. "There ain't a thing wrong with you, Bucky, you're the best guy I ever knew."

Bucky slumped and wrapped his arms tight around Steve's back. "You don't—do you think it's stupid?"

"I think it's what you want it to be," Steve murmured against his cheek. He kissed Bucky's temple, right on his hairline, then the soft tapering end of his eyebrow. "I think you'd be better off finding a real girl than playing at one with me, but I'll do what makes you happy."

Bucky sighed and squeezed him tight for a moment before pulling away. "Alright," he said briskly. "I oughta get out of your hair."

Steve pulled him back in. "Wait," he said gently. He moved his hand up to the back of Bucky's neck and held him there, reaching just below the shirt collar with his fingertips. "Don't go away upset."

"I'm not upset," Bucky protested, but Steve just squeezed his neck firmly, digging his thumb into Bucky's shoulder, and that shut him up quick. 

"Stay," Steve murmured, his breath gentle on Bucky's throat as he stood up on tiptoe. "Lemme take care of you." 

Steve kissed him slowly, sliding his other hand into Bucky's hair while Bucky anchored him around his middle and pulled him near. Steve had never kissed him so gentle, yielding, and it made pleasure run down his spine like electricity, all the way to his toes. 

Just as Bucky felt the tension in him start to release, Steve let go and pulled away from him. Bucky kept his eyes shut, hoping that it wasn't already over, but Steve just touched his jaw and whispered, "Go pull the drapes, honey."

Bucky did as he was told, smiling a little in anticipation, and turned back to find Steve already stripping out of his shirt. "Not wasting any time today, huh?" Bucky teased.

Steve didn't react as he'd expected; his expression was still gentle and wanting, and he slid the jacket off Bucky's shoulders without his usual haste. “Told you,” he said quietly, reaching for Bucky’s tie. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Bucky stood quiet and obedient while Steve slowly undressed him down to his undershirt and slacks. It was warm and close in the apartment, especially with the drapes shut, and Bucky was hyper aware of Steve’s breathing. His chest had been troubling him a lot this year, but Bucky had gotten used to the rasp of Steve’s breathing when he stayed the night, and knew how to measure Steve’s mood by the way his chest rose and fell under Bucky’s arms. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Steve asked softly. “You won’t poke fun at me later?”

“I won’t say a word,” Bucky promised. 

Steve smirked at him. “There’s other ways to do it than by talking,” he muttered, but he didn’t seem to be expecting a reply. He was already pulling Bucky closer by his waistband and sliding his palms up Bucky’s chest, and then Steve kissed him. Bucky set his hands on Steve’s waist and stroked his skin through his undershirt; there was a spot just above his hip where Steve was ticklish, and sure enough, he shivered hard when Bucky rubbed over it with the pad of his thumb. 

“Gettin’ ideas, Barnes?” Steve murmured against his lips. He pushed gently on Bucky’s chest, urging him backwards a little, back until his thighs nudged up against the arm of the couch. “Sit.”

Bucky perched on the arm, looking up in surprise when Steve pressed in between his spread thighs and cupped his face. With Bucky sitting down, Steve had a few inches on him, probably as much as Bucky did if they both stood up straight. As Steve bent to kiss him, Bucky realized what he was doing. He felt a momentary flash of indignation, but it was gone the second Steve pressed their lips together again. Bucky clutched at Steve’s sides, catching fistfuls of his undershirt and opening his mouth for Steve’s tongue. 

Steve grunted softly and slid his fingers back into Bucky’s hair, messing up his careful pomade this time while he sucked and bit at Bucky’s lower lip. Bucky hadn’t even made out with most girls like this; it was slow and passionate, but filthy too, especially when Bucky pulled Steve closer by his ass and Steve ground his dick against Bucky’s abdomen. 

“You know,” Steve gasped, pulling off just enough to catch his breath. “Panties weren’t the only thing you talked about that night.”

Bucky looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You had this crazy idea," Steve murmured, nipping at his mouth softly. "I'm sure you didn't mean it, but I didn't think you meant to get yourself dolled up either."

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. "I said I'd be your punk," he whispered, his face flushing fast. 

"Did you mean it?" Steve asked, his voice so soft that Bucky could barely make out the words. "I don't mind if you didn't, I know you'll say all kinds of shit when we’re—"

"Yes," Bucky said quickly before Steve could talk them out of it. He kissed Steve hard, dragging him down by his shirt and hooking an arm around his neck. 

Steve gasped and started to scrabble at Bucky's pants. "Are you sure?"

Bucky bit Steve's mouth and then his chin, almost wishing he hadn't shaved that morning so that he could rub his stubble against Steve's smooth cheek. "Never been more sure of a thing," Bucky promised, hoping the world wouldn't prove him wrong. Because he was nervous too, and he'd still only done it the one time himself—gone all the way, that was, with a girl—while Steve waited outside the room to congratulate him. 

"Go clean up then," Steve said, blushing at his own words. "And don't come back till you're sweet enough to kiss down there."

"One of these days I'll wash your mouth with soap, Rogers," Bucky said, imitating his ma's scandalized tone to hide his own blushing and stammering.

He slipped off his shoes and socks, then hightailed it to the washroom at the end of the hall with a little scrap of soap clutched in his fist. He made as short work of it as he could, though he didn’t wanna rush and go back dirty. Now wasn’t the time to get Steve angry at him. He finished up as quick as possible, splashing himself down with his teeth gritted against the cold water, and hurried back to find Steve waiting for him in bed.

"C'mere, Barnes, let me look at you."

Bucky rolled his eyes but he came over without a thought. "Now who's being a sap?" 

Steve's grin betrayed him. "Promised I'd be nice, didn't I?" He held Bucky's face with delicate fingers and kissed his mouth at the corner, but he didn’t linger there. Turning Bucky's head with the pressure on his jaw, Steve pressed careful kisses along the side of his neck, leaving them for Bucky to find later. Steve moved around him on the bed, looking with his hands as he admired Bucky's body, because Bucky couldn't deny that it was admiration in Steve's lowered gaze, for all he acted like a miserable cuss sometimes when it was just the two of them. 

All it took was the scrape of his fingernails for Steve's hand to light a strip of electricity down Bucky's spine, clarifying his intentions to follow it all the way down. Bucky didn't flinch, even though he'd expected he might, when Steve's fingers brushed his tail bone and went on seeking, warm and curious. 

With just one gentle fingertip, Steve petted at his asshole, stroking over it in a little circle. Bucky buried his hot face against a pillow to hide his rising color. 

"Been thinking about this," Steve confessed in a low church whisper. "I don't mind even, if you change your mind partway through, but I got things ready just in case. Brought home some extra Vaseline, just in case you wanted to—" 

"Jesus, Rogers," Bucky muttered, blushing furiously. "Are you gonna talk me to death, or are you gonna screw me?" 

Steve tutted at his impatience, but his only response was to give Bucky a quick slap on the thigh. He fetched the Vaseline, but before he got started he pulled Bucky onto his knees and crouched behind him. 

“You get yourself nice and clean down here for me?”

Bucky shuddered and felt himself flush so hot and so sudden that it was like having a fever. “Yeah, Stevie,” he said thickly. “Why—”

But he got his answer a moment later when he felt Steve spread him open to take a good look—or so he thought—before Steve’s face pushed in and he nuzzled Bucky’s hole with the tip of his tongue. 

“What the—” Bucky gasped, reeling. “Steve, what the hell’re you doing?”

Steve didn’t answer. Instead he hauled back on Bucky’s hips and stroked over his asshole with his tongue again. Bucky went limp, collapsing forwards on his elbows. “S—s— _Steve_ ,” he breathed, his chest hitching like he was gonna cry. “Fff— _fuck_.” 

He kept his hips up, knowing better than to disobey even if he wasn’t sure about where this was going. He had to trust Steve to take him somewhere better. Right now, better was Steve cupping his balls gently, stroking them in his palm while he nuzzled up against Bucky’s tailbone with his nose, then slowly worked his way back down with lingering kisses, pausing each time to suck at Bucky’s skin. There wasn't much for Bucky to do but give himself up to the newly pleasurable sensations. 

"Stevie how—how d'you know what you're doin' there?" 

Steve huffed, a little puff of laughter across the backs of Bucky's thighs. "It's like doing it for a girl," he murmured, running the pad of his thumb over Bucky's hole in little circles before nudging in to lick at it again. "I want you wet and loose for me, honey, I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Christ," Bucky muttered, so embarrassed that it was a wonder there was any blood left to fill his cock. But there it was, hanging swollen between his legs and jerking every time Steve _almost_ touched it. 

Finally, Steve let up his onslaught and leaned over to grab for the pot of Vaseline by his bed. "Bucky, hey," he said, running his fingertips along Bucky's spine. "You wanna do this?"

Bucky nodded and Steve dug in a little with his fingernails, scraping at Bucky's back and down over his ass. "Shit," Bucky hissed with a full body shudder. "Just get goin' already."

Steve rested his palm on Bucky's back and pushed one slippery finger inside him. It didn't really feel good _or_ bad, just kinda strange, but there was _something_ about it that made Bucky want more.

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve murmured, sounding awestruck. “You’re tight—shoot, I’m gonna lose my mind.”

“More,” Bucky begged. “Gimme more.”

Steve pushed in deeper until his hand was pressed up against Bucky’s ass, knuckles grinding into his skin. “It’s so tight,” Steve gasped. “I’ve only—done this to _myself_ before.” 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder. “You didn’t do this with another guy?”

Steve shook his head. “‘course not, Buck.”

They were both nervous and impatient, and Steve quickly worked him up to another finger. 

“C’mon, Steve, do it already,” Bucky snapped eventually.

“I should do a little more—”

Bucky groaned. “Steve, come _on_. You’re not exactly hitting home runs with that thing, alright? I can take it.”

Steve let out a startled laugh and, pulling his fingers out, cracked Bucky across the back of his thighs with his wet hand. “You’ll be lucky if I give you anything after that, you asshole.”

"Please," Bucky moaned. He rolled onto his back and reached out for Steve, getting hold of his hips. "Stevie." 

At Bucky's insistence, Steve leaned forwards and let himself be kissed. He kept his eyes open, warm and amused the whole time. Bucky spat out one of his own pubic hairs from Steve's mouth. "What's the joke, Rogers?"

"How's your ass taste?"

"Taste the same as you always do," Bucky shot back, grinning to cover his nerves. "We doing this or not?"

Steve nodded. "On your belly or your side, you pick. That's easier than on your back."

"Alright," Bucky said with a shrug. He rolled onto his right side and couldn't help smiling when Steve shuffled in behind him. 

"You want me to stop, Barnes, you just say so," Steve murmured in his ear, before shimmying down the bed until he could tuck his prick up against Bucky's backside. Bucky felt him moving about and heard the Vaseline jar, then Steve grabbed his hip with greasy fingers and he felt something impossibly big pushing at his hole. 

Bucky gritted his teeth, and Steve reached around to spread a hand on his belly. “Shh, easy there, Buck,” he whispered. “Just relax, I’ll take it slow.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, nodding, and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “Okay.”

True to his word, Steve pushed in about as slow as a person could and still be moving. When he paused to grab more Vaseline, Bucky realized that he was panting and he made a conscious effort to relax again. "This ain't helping," he muttered. "Just do it quick, just screw me."

"Sure, sure," Steve murmured, putting his hand on Bucky's shoulder. He rocked his hips a little, experimentally, then he pushed in hard. 

"Oh wow," Bucky gasped at the surprising sensation of his body opening up for Steve. "Stevie—"

"I know," Steve said in a strained voice. "I gotcha, Buck. Give it a minute, it'll get easier."

Bucky nodded, feeling Steve's answering nod against his spine, the hair tickling his shoulder blade. He figured they must look pretty stupid, naked and squirming against one another like this. Steve slung his leg over Bucky's hip and started to fuck into him slowly, driving every thought right out of his brain.

"How's that, honey?" Steve asked, stroking his belly. His hand grazed Bucky's dick, long gone soft, and he spoke again with a smile in his voice. "This gonna do it for ya, big boy?"

"Shut up," Bucky said through startled laughter. 

The movement felt strange and made Steve pant against his back. "Bucky, Jesus," he moaned. "You feel—you're, ah—shit, can I go a little hotter? Think you can take it?"

"Yeah, Stevie."

"Yeah, 'course you can, my guy can take anything I throw at him, can't he?" Bucky shivered under the praise, and Steve strained up to kiss the back of his neck. "That's it," Steve murmured, cupping Bucky's dick in his palm. "Told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Bucky moaned. "Steve, for the love of Christ, shut your mouth."

Steve laughed at him, but he did shut up and get to work instead. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it without thinking too much about what they were doing. Problem was, all he could think about was Marnie in that department store, giving him dirty looks while he touched the delicate lace edged panties with his fingertips. 

"Oh my god," he murmured, convulsing suddenly and filling Steve's palm with spunk. 

Steve made a choking sound and went rigid against him, and for one confused moment Bucky was afraid he'd killed him, but then Steve let out a long, low moan and Bucky felt Steve's spunk leak out of him. 

"Mary and Joseph," Steve murmured against his back. "Christ almighty, Buck. Took me by surprise with that one."

"Yeah, me too," Bucky said breathlessly. Steve slipped away from him and Bucky rolled over, wincing slightly. "I don't believe it."

Steve stroked his chest with sticky fingers. "Hmm?"

Bucky snorted. “Can’t believe I let you go in the back door is all.”

"You wish maybe you hadn't?" Steve asked in a quiet voice, trying and failing to sound carefree. 

"No way," Bucky said quickly, turning to look at him. He cupped his hands around Steve's face. "Hell no, kiddo. I'm all for you, you know I—"

"Don't say that," Steve interrupted, his expression darkening. He turned away. "This can't go on forever, Bucky."

Bucky swallowed down a pang of sick terror. "What's that s'posed to mean? We're just having some fun, that's all. Ain't no harm in it." When Steve didn't reply, didn't turn around, the penny dropped. "The priest. It's your damn priest again."

"Huh?"

"You said you talked to Father Michael. He putting ideas in your head now like that Gilbert fella?"

Steve might have blushed, it was hard to tell. "Don't talk like that. Jeez, Bucky, like you ain't in enough trouble over this already."

"Yeah," Bucky snorted. He shuffled over, bouncing on the loose bed springs, and reached for his pants. "No offence, but if this is turning into a sermon, I got somewhere else to be."

"No, Bucky, wait—" 

Steve seized his arm, stopping him with his pants halfway up. 

"What."

"Come on, Bucky, I wasn't trying to—it's just on my mind is all. I'm sorry, okay? I should've saved it for another time."

Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh and a creak of springs. "I still don't see that we gotta talk about it at all," he muttered. "But okay."

Curling up around him, Steve trailed his fingertips along the top of Bucky's thigh. "I should've said it before, but these long legs of yours would just look divine in a pair of nylons."

"Yeah?" Bucky said tonelessly. "How you gonna square _that_ with your conscience?"

Steve sighed. "Bucky, c'mon. I'm tryin' here."

"Alright, alright," Bucky groused, sitting back on the bed. “Just—quit all that talk about girl’s underthings, alright?”

To his annoyance, Steve looked a little hurt. “But I thought you wanted—”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Bucky snapped. “Forget it. You’re sinning enough already.”

Steve’s expression slid into a half-hearted scowl. “Aw, Buck—”

“I oughta get going,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Ma wants me home, I shoulda been there an hour ago already.” He took Steve’s face in his hands and kissed the sneer off his face, just so Steve couldn’t hold it against him later or say that he’d gone away sore. 

“Alright,” Steve muttered, his shoulders sagging when Bucky pulled away. “We’re not done with this though.”

“Sure, Stevie, sure.”

Steve caught his wrist and looked up at him sternly. “I mean it, Barnes. We’ll talk about this.”

Bucky forced a smile. "Okay. See you around, Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Reblog it [here on tumblr](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/129139679910/go-a-little-hotter-notallbees-captain-america)!


End file.
